Decorating
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: All I want for Christmas, is . . . You.  One shot only.  Review


Music played while they started decorating the room. Annabeth had never thought that the gods would be so big on Christmas. At first, it was just Annabeth. Piper, Leo, Percy and Jason but then all the gods came and started to help them set up. Finally, Apollo came and smiled. He started telling poems which started turning into songs. When the eighth song ended, Piper started singing lowly.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you_."

Apollo added some music; Athena and Aphrodite started unrolling the rapping paper which Leo ran through, Poseidon and Annabeth were giving Dionysus and Percy boxes of decorations and they sung at the same time.

"_I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow, I'm just gonna keep on waiting, Underneath the mistletoe, I won't make a list and send it, To the North Pole for Saint Nick, I won't even stay awake to, Hear those magic reindeer click, 'Cause I just want you here tonight, Holding on to me so tight, What more can I do, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, You_."

Percy and Leo started throwing around tinsel around the massive tree while Jason flew in the sky with Zeus. Piper and Aphrodite skipped around the tree putting little balls on the branches; Leo and Hephaestus were making an angel and a star to put on the top of the tree and some more decorations. Dionysus, Ares, Apollo, Artemis and Athena were making some posters to put around the building. They were still singing the song and working at the same time.

"_All the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere, and the sound of children's, Laughter fills the air, And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me."_

Presents started being thrown around the area, catching and trying not to break things while having fun. Poseidon and Athena made a pack that every Christmas; they'll put aside their fight and celebrate the day with family. Percy and Annabeth made a pack to keep an eye on them every Christmas. Jason was in the air, holding Piper by her waist while putting balls near the top of the tree. The rest of the gods we're throwing the rest of the presents to Leo who was putting them under the tree.

"_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for, I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door, oh I just want him for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, baby all I want for, Christmas is, you."_

Jason landed on the ground and put Piper down; Leo ran up and hugged them both with his massive smile on his face. Piper kissed Leo on the cheek and went to Annabeth and Athena, wrapping tinsel around their feet. Athena and Annabeth hopped around the area holing hands when Annabeth finally remembered about her dagger and released them both. Apollo gave Artemis a necklace –a sign of forgiveness for nearly killing one of her hunters. Artemis laughed and hugged him. Poseidon shook Athena's hand; Dionysus got a bottle of wine –with no wine in there. Zeus gave Jason a pack of cards; Poseidon gave Percy a small necklace with a seashell on it, telling him that it was once his sister's necklace. Athena gave Annabeth a book, Hephaestus gave Leo a magic kit with stuff that you can actually do magic with and Aphrodite gave Piper a ring to show a sign of love and passion.

Jason and Percy started talking, then they ran to the people they love, swept them off their feet and spun them around the air.

"_All I want for Christmas,"_ Piper sung. _"Is you!"_ Jason and Percy kissed their girlfriends, Hephaestus kissed Aphrodite, Zeus kissed Hera, Ares kissed Aphrodite after Hephaestus, Apollo hugged himself, then Artemis hugged Apollo, Dionysus hugged his bottle, Athena kissed Annabeth on her forehead, Poseidon hugged Percy, Hermes stole some of Aphrodite's jewellery and in the underworld, Hades kissed his wife, hugging her and making her feel safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked it.**

**I don't own the song or PJO**

**One shot only**

**Review Please**

**BY ME!**


End file.
